Electric Feel
by kittylovesanime
Summary: Jane suddenly wants Roxy's electricity


"Jaaaneyyy!" Roxy calls out as she barges in through the front door. "I'm heeeeree!"

I sigh, watching her from the kitchen. "I can tell," I mutter. Roxy bounds over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Oooh Janeyy, it's been a while!"

"I saw you last week."

"Shhhh! That was forever ago!"

I laugh. "Oh, Roxy…" I take notice of the bags she left in the living room. "What's that?"

Roxy looks back at the bags. "Oh. Those? It's a surpriiise!"

I give her a wary look. "Like…?"

"Don't worry about it right now, let's go outside! Come on, take your apron off!"

I look down at my blue apron-I was about to start baking for Jake, my crush. "But…I was going to bake…"

"No time for that!" Roxy reaches around my waist to untie the knot I made. In a flash, the apron is off me. Roxy takes a look at my outfit and clucks her tongue.

"What?" I ask, looking down at my blue and white T-shirt paired with a knee-length blue skirt.

"This outfit is okayyy, but we gotta sex you up!"

"Why? Where are we going?"

Roxy doesn't respond; she only pulls on my arm and leads me upstairs to my room. The second we walk in, she's opening my walk-in closet and throwing random articles of clothing everywhere. "Roxyyy," I whine, "I just organized my closet!"

"Yeah, can't find anything here!" she replies. "Aha!" She takes out the short light blue dress she bought me a few years ago for my thirteenth birthday. I wore it once for her and then proceeded to hide it in my closet when I got home. It's a little too sexy for me. "Haven't seen you wear this since three years ago Jane!" Roxy exclaims. "This is soo perfect! Put it on, watch it totally fit you still!"

"Yeah…" I take the dress from her hand and go to the bathroom to change.

"Where ya goin Jane?"

"Bathroom. I need to change, right?"

"Yeahh, but you can just change in front of me! We're best friends, nothing to be scared of." She flashes a bright smile at me. I love how happy she always is, and how her charisma radiates so brightly. _She's like a ball of fun._

"Oh, alright." I start awkwardly stripping, avoiding eye contact with the blonde girl. I've never really felt comfortable sharing privacy with others, especially Roxy. _I don't want her to see my imperfections,_ I say inwardly. I mean, I'm not incredibly fat or anything, but Roxy is like a model, and I feel so frumpy compared to her sometimes. _I want to be perfect, like Roxy._ The clothes come off and I throw the dress on quickly, forgetting to unzip it first, resulting in me being stuck with it halfway on.

"Silly Janey, let me help." I hear her approaching me and looking for the zipper. "I think it's at the side," she muses. "Ah! There it is!" I feel her hands brushing against my side. I let out a yelp. "What is it Jane?"

_She shocked me,_ I think. "Um…nothing, just that your hands are a bit cold," I say instead, mentally slapping myself. _Why did I do that? Telling her she shocked me is nothing big. But…it felt like a rush. Weird…_

She laughs. "Okay." She unzips the dress, and I'm finally able to put it on me. Roxy zips the dress back up and she claps her hands happily. "Love it! Still fits you."

I turn around to face her, feeling exposed. The lack of sleeves and the really short skirt makes me want to cover myself up. "W-where are we going, Roxy? You still haven't-"

"Hold up! I gotta change too!"

"Wha-?" In a blur, she takes her clothes off and whips out a sheer, dark pink one-shoulder dress out of nowhere. _What the-?_ "What do you think of this dress Jane?" Roxy looks at me questioningly. I blush hard and look away. _Really, Roxy…_

"W-well…it's very pretty. It suits you well," I say. I look at her and watch her face light up.

"Thanks!" she says, then she puts on her dress quickly, stopping to ask me, "Zip me up?"

"Yeah, sure," I say. The zipper is on the back. I slowly zip it up, admiring her creamy skin, even though I'm almost the exact shade as her. _I wonder what it's like to-wait, what am I thinking? Get your head out of the gutter, Jane!_

"Thanks babe!" Roxy says, grinning at me. I smile back and mutter a you're welcome.

"So…now can you tell me where we're going?"

"Haha, we're just gonna walk around town!"

I stare at her dark pink eyes, dumbfounded. "…Seriously? That's it? What's the point of this?"

"'Cause we might bump into the guys," she replies in a sing-song voice, "Jake needs to see how sexy you can look!"

I blush again. "Oh…"

"Jane you're so cute when you blush!" Roxy pokes my cheek, shocking me again. I almost yelp again, but I hold it in. Roxy's acting like nothing just happened. _Did she really not feel that? And it gave me a weird rush again…_ I shake the feeling away, and let Roxy pull me to my bed and brush my short black hair.

After ten minutes of doing both of our makeup and hair, Roxy says, "I'm done!"

I let out a sigh of relief-I was starting to get restless. "Let's go," I say, grabbing my favorite white coat I leave hanging off of my desk chair and walking out. _I'll clean up this mess later._

"Yes!" Roxy shrugs on her lavender coat as we go downstairs and out the door. _Time to do your thing, Jane…whatever it is._

It's around 4 p.m., but it's getting quite chilly. I wrap my coat tighter around me as Roxy and I walk through the light-filled town, people walking everywhere, going in and out of stores. The wind's blowing really hard, but that's just autumn for you. "Janeyy, noo! Don't close your coat!" Roxy scolds.

"I don't want to get a cold, Roxy," I point out.

"That's why Jake is going to warm you up!"

"We don't even-OHMYGOODNESS JAKE."

"Where?!" Roxy whips her head around wildly.

"NINE O'CLOCK," I whisper loudly. Roxy and I stare at Jake and Dirk across the street. They're both wearing black jackets, their hair getting rustled by the wind, talking and laughing. I can see Jake's smile from this distance. Seeing Jake always makes my heart melt.

"Let'sgoseethem!" Roxy says in one breath.

"WHA-?!"

"Followmylead!" She grasps my hand, sending me another shock. _Has she been playing with a balloon all day? How can she not notice this?_ I ask myself. She drags me across the street-after looking both ways of course-yelling out the guys' names. "JAAAKE! DIIRK!"

They turn around, startled. When they see us, though, they give us bright smiles. Roxy lets go of me and jumps on Dirk, her crush, while I just stand there awkwardly in front of Jake. "H-hi, Jake," I stutter, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Good evening to you!" he greets. I chuckle silently. _I love how he talks, like a gentleman._ We stare at the ground for a while, blushing. Roxy's already snuggling up to Dirk, chatting up a storm. _I wish I could be as forward like her…_ Then I look at Jake, and I think, _Screw it._ I ambush him with a tight hug, my arms around his neck. The black-haired boy is taken aback, but he wraps his arms around my waist. _He's so warm._ I rest my head on his chest. "W-well Jane, you've certainly surprised me. But I like it." I can hear the smile in Jake's voice. I look up at him, and we just start giggling. I look over to Roxy and I see that her face has fallen. _Why does she look like that…?_

All too soon, we let go, the stupid smiles still on our faces. I notice that Roxy has perked up again. She takes hold of my arm and says, "Where are you guys goin'?"

"We're just walking," Dirk answers.

"Us too!" I say, a little too eagerly. "Can we join you?"

"Sure." Dirk gives me a small smile.

"Yay!"

"Great!" Jake chimes in.

"Yeahh!" Roxy chirps. We all fall in step, laughing. I slip my hand in Jake's, feeling a little brave. He responds back by gripping it tighter. _I'm really liking this._

Roxy and I are walking back to my house, passing by the stores again. We spent two hours with the guys, having fun. We went to an arcade, where Jake and I played Dance Dance Revolution. We played really corny songs, but I didn't care. Roxy drank four bottles of vodka, though I have no idea where she got it from. Jake noticed my dress and said I looked stunning. I glowed for a while. _Success!_

Throughout the two hours, though, Roxy was acting kind of weird. Sometimes when I looked at her, she had this small frown on, her eyes becoming sad. I noticed how it always happened when I'm with Jake. She'd then do something to separate us, whether it's taking hold of my hand, or just being really dramatic, like spilling her drink near us and falling on me. _Wonder what's up with that…_

Roxy's starting to fall on me again, and I'm struggling to keep her up. "Heyyy…Janeyyy…" the blonde starts to say.

"Yeah, Roxy?"

"You had fuuun…riiight…?"

I smile. "Yes. I did. Thank you, Roxy."

"You're totallyyy welcooome…!" She hiccups a little. I pat her back.

"Don't worry, we're almost home." Suddenly, she stops in her tracks. I give Roxy a concerned look. "What's wrong?" I question.

"I…I don't wanna go…home yet…"

"You're drunk," I say.

"Nooo I'm nooot…" But she won't budge.

"Come on, Roxy. Let's keep walking." I start pulling on her hand. Again, I get another shock, but this time it's stronger. _This has been happening all evening. _When we were hanging out with Jake and Dirk, she's been shocking me a lot, and she only noticed twice. Once when our hands met on a doorknob, the second time when we reached for the snacks. Roxy commented, "Haha, guess we have some sparks flying!" But her hand clearly lingered on mine both times, like she wanted it to be there forever. At the moment, I brushed if off, but maybe…

"Noooo…!"

I let out a frustrated groan. "Roxy, please!" She starts shaking her head violently. "What's with you?"

"Don't…wanna goo…" The drunk turns away from me, beginning to go back the way we came.

"Roxy!" I chase after her. Thankfully, due to her drunken state, it doesn't take long before I catch up. I grab her elbow and pull her close to me. "Roxy, honestly!" I can smell the faint scent of alcohol on her breath. Her eyes are avoiding mine. "Roxy. Look at me," I demand. She reluctantly meets my blue eyes. "Why are you like this?"

"You," she says after a long silence. I do a double-take.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the reason…why I'm like this."

"What the-?"

"Shhhh." She puts a manicured finger on my lips. "Let me speak…'kay?" Bewildered, I nod. "We're totally best friends…right? We do almost…everything together. But sometimes…I feel like I'm losing you…to Jake."

"But-"

"Shhhhh!" She presses her finger on my lips more. "I see…how you two look at each other…like lovers…and I don't like it. I want…to be the only one…you look at like that…I look at you and see…how happy you are with him…and it's like I realize…that you're not going to be mine…forever." She hiccups again.

"Roxy…"

Out of the blue, she pushes me back against a wall, sauntering towards me. "I know…that I've been shocking you…this whole time…told ya we have sparks…!" I start to blush. She runs a hand down my side, then cups my chin. "Janey, I…" Her pink eyes look unfocused. I stare at her expectantly, but she never finishes her sentence.

She kisses me instead.

Tasting her lips is like an explosion in my mouth. She tastes like bubblegum, strawberries, and vodka, all at the same time. _Fucking delicious_. She has her arms around my waist, and I pull her close by wrapping my arms around her neck. I let out a small moan of ecstasy. In the back of my mind, I'm thinking, _What are you doing, Jane?! Roxy is your best friend! Why are you kissing back?! No. Stop this right now!_ But the rest of me wants more-I'm getting addicted to her electricity.

Roxy pulls back after what feels like forever. My lips already miss hers. "I-I-" Roxy stammers.

"Shhh," I say, my voice low and sexual. I place a finger on her lips. "It's okay."

The blonde laughs. "Weeell…if you say so…!" We resume kissing each other, not caring that anyone and everyone can see us.

"Wait," I say.

"Whaaat?" Roxy half-whines.

"Let's go home."

"Oh come oooon! Reallyy?" I laugh and I pull her towards my house.

We stumble through the front door, all over each other. We practically tear our coats off, our hands roaming everywhere. I forgot that Roxy left some bags near the door, causing me to trip and fall on the living room couch, bringing her down with me. The drunk straddles me, eyeing me hungrily, as if I'm some exotic drink she wants to keep all to herself. "God damn…why'd I have to sex you up like this…?" she mutters, leaning down to kiss me again, shocking me as well.

I giggle and pull her down more, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Ahem," a voice interrupts. Roxy and I scramble to compose ourselves. She falls to the floor as I sit up straight, heat rising to my cheeks. A few feet away from us is John, my cousin. _Dammit, John!_

"Heyyyy…!" Roxy greets, smoothing down her hair. John stares at us suspiciously. "Whaaat's uuup…?" Roxy continues.

The blue-eyed teen scrutinizes us, answering, "I was just going to go out…see my friends…what about you?"

"Ohhhh, you knowww," I cut in, "hanging with my best friend, haha." John's eyes tell me he's not buying it.

"Joooohn! I'm readyy! We can-oh." John's maybe-girlfriend, Jade appears, her smile falling as she sees us. I'm not exactly sure what Jade is to John; I've never seen them do anything couple-like, but I know they're not exactly friends…maybe friends with benefits? _No, that's more Roxy and Dirk…oh, whatever._ "Hey Jane! Roxy!" Jade greets us happily, her smile returning.

"'Suuuup," Roxy says. I wave awkwardly. John keeps staring at me. _Is this going to be all night, or…?_

"John, come on, we've gotta goo!" Jade says, breaking the silence. She's nudging his arm.

"Alright…see you later Jane. Don't, uh, do anything bad, okay?" His bright blue eyes bore right into mine.

"Sure thing, John."

John and Jade begin to step out the door, when Roxy says, "Heyyy! Jooohn!"

"Yeah?"

"Can…can I stay over tonight?"

Jade giggles, and John snorts. "Roxy, you have the key to our house. You can stay over as much as you like," John answers.

"Hahaaa…right! Later guys!" The blonde waves at them and the second the door closes, she's on top of me again. "Thank God…they're gone!" she says, assaulting my lips. I want to get lost in her mouth again, but I don't want this night to be that kind of night. I push Roxy away slowly. She pouts at me, her pink eyes full of question.

"Roxy, I just want to take things slow right now…is that okay with you?"

"It's fine…but what do you want…to do instead?"

"Well, I was about to bake…"

"Oh yeahhh! That…reminds me!" She crawls off and goes to the bags on the floor, taking out all kinds of cake mixes and frosting. I gasp. "Surrrpriiiise Janeyy!"

"Roxy," I breathe, "thank you so much!" I hug her tight. "Let's go bake a cake then."

"Can…can we eat it after…?"

I smile at her. "Of course. This cake is just for us."

An hour in the kitchen with Roxy is very interesting. Sometimes I forget that not everyone is bake-savvy like John and I. Roxy keeps spilling flour, and she's really awkward with a whisk. But she makes it fun, spicing up the process by adding her own ingredients, like lemons, blueberries, and strawberries. Yes, she's still shocking me and kissing me, but it's what I love about Roxy; she's my electric girl.

"Janeyyy!" Roxy says. She's sobered up now.

"Yes?"

She hugs me from behind and nibbles my ear. "Do what you feel now," she whispers.

"Wha-?" She spins me around to face her and starts doing the tango. Stunned, I follow. I can feel the sparks fly, my cheeks getting red for no reason. "My, Roxy, you sure do know how to tango."

She giggles. "Yeah, but it takes two to tango." She twirls me under her arm, and then dips me. Right now, I feel her electricity going through my body, making me shiver in excitement. _Wow, I'm already going crazy._ Roxy lets me go and I return to whisking the batter, Roxy dipping a finger in it and licking it. "Mmm, scrumptious!" she exclaims. _Just like you, _I add mentally. After whisking it well enough, I pour the batter into a tin, then I hand it to the blonde. She, wearing an oven mitt, enters it into the oven, her lips all over mine the minute she turns the appliance on.

_Well, do what I feel now._

My best friend and I are in my bed, laughing uncontrollably under the sheets, high from the sugar rush. We ate half the cake-it was that good. The other half is in the refrigerator, saved for another day. I don't know how, but it tasted a lot like cotton candy. Roxy reaches for my hand, sending me another shock. She chuckles. "Looks like I got the current in my hand," she jokes.

"Yeah, just shocking me like you won't believe," I add, earning another round of laughter.

"Hey Jane?" Roxy asks, after the laughs have subsided.

"What is it, Roxy?"

"This doesn't change anything…right?"

"Of course not. You're still my best friend," I smile at her. Apparently, that was the wrong answer. She turns away. I already feel the coldness emanating from her.

"That's not it…you're still for Jake, right?"

"Well…yes, I still do like him…a lot."

"So I'm still going to lose you…"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "No, you're not. We're together until the end, okay?"

Roxy turns back to me again and snuggles close to me. "So…you're still mine?" she asks, her pink eyes meeting my blue ones.

"Yeah…I'm still yours." I pet her head softly. "You know, we make cotton candy."

"Hm?"

"Our colors, blue and pink…we make cotton candy. We're really sweet together."

Roxy starts laughing. "Oh Janey…well, night!" she says happily, hugging me tight, giving me a shock. In a few seconds, I hear her breathing become slower and deeper. _She's already out, huh…_

I kiss her forehead. "Good night…Roxy." _My electric girl._


End file.
